The Black Butler Life of Asmarya Rosette Alice
by xXLizarithXx
Summary: A princess lost her memory and returned to her kingdom, only to find her twin brother to be missing; lost somewhere in London. With the help of the residents of the Phantomhive manor, she will find out what happened to him. But she and her twin aren't normal, but their dolls! Will they ever find out what happened to their bodies?
1. Intro

_A static noise is heard. There stands two girls in the misty static, one human, the other not. Asmarya finds herself in somewhat of another dimension, talking to this taller girl. They stand right in front of each other conversing through this field of static, slightly blocking their views._

_"But can I-" The static interrupts, "trust you?" Asmarya asks, feeling uneven with concern. She feels that she is injured somewhere, but cannot bring herself to try and inspect the wounds.  
_

_"Of course, I'll be your friend." Static noises rise slightly, "so what do you say?" The black haired girl holds out her hand for Asmarya to accept._

_"..." She tries to read the other girl's purple eyes, but the static interrupts her thoughts, "...fine." She takes the other girl's pale hand hesitantly._

_"Good, no more worries. I promise." Static rises yet again, the taller girl yanked Asmarya's hand bringing her just a bit closer, whispering. "but... Beware of the demon."_

_"Wha-?" The static cuts her off rising into an uproar as a bright light flashes from somewhere. The mixture of the static field and the flashing red light raises the feeling of urgency within Asmarya.  
_

_"SYSTEM OVERLOAD" A large robotic voice was heard, the volume nearly shaking their eardrums. However, the black haired girl seems unaffected, as if this was normal.  
_

_"What's-" Asmarya now had to shout over the thundering static, "happening?!" She tried looking out to see the girl, the static making it harder to see. As if there was a giant wall of fogged up glass standing between them. She can just barely make out the girl's figure now.  
_

_"The contract is coming into place-" The static roars, "don't panic. I'll always be here to protect you, I promise" The girl then hugs Asmarya, laying her head above the smaller girl in a protective way. Asmarya closes her eyes in fear of what will happen, she finds herself crying and tightly hugging the taller girl back. She feels pressure on her unattended wound and it causes her to silently grunt in pain.  
_

_"Thank-" Static interrupted her barely heard voice, "you..." A single tear rolls down her cheek. The loud electronic voice thunders past their ears, getting Asmarya to jump in the taller girl's arms._

_"SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN-"_

* * *

Asmarya's eyes flutter open as she sits up, holding her throbbing head in her hand.

"Huh? Wha-" Her vision is blurry as she rubs her eyes to see.

"Why, what are you doing alive?!" A voice almost shouts at her from a slight distance, as if from the other side of a rather large, wooden room. The voice then makes an almost sickening laugh. She stands up and looks around once her vision clears as she finds herself in a wooden casket. Her eyes widen in alert.

"Huh? AHH!" She screams as she stumbles and falls, trying to get out. The other person, a man, walks over to her rather quickly and helps her up. She could feel his extremely long nails slightly brush past her hand.

"What's the matter, deary?" The man asked, chuckling as he looks at her through his long silver bangs, taking a step back to give her space.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She said, looking around quickly in alert. She noticed a bunch of wooden caskets laying around. Some with bodies in them, some without. She then looks at the man speaking to her, he has long silver hair with a braid or two in it, covering his eyes. He wore a long dark grey robe and he had long black nails. He also wore a hat with a long top falling behind his head in a crooked design. He also had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"I'm the Undertaker and you're in my shop... But how did a princess end up in here?" He asked, thinking of the odds of a princess being in an older, less popular shop such as his.

"I'm not sure..." She looks down and screams, her eyes wide in shock. "What happened to my body?!"

"Hmm... It seems as if Drocell got you." He laughs, almost snickers. "You're a doll now."

"A d-doll?" She rubs her hands against her cold skin, noticing the odd, glass-like texture. She feels as if she is about to scream and pass out.

"Calm down, miss. You're still as beautiful as ever." He chuckles oddly as he turns on his heel and heads for the front counter. "I know you must have questions about your new body..." He brings out a piece of paper and a black feather pen, and begins to write. "I'll send you to see Drocell. He is the one you're looking for." He walks back over and hands her the note. She glanced at it quickly seeing beautifully written words in black ink on the old looking paper.

"Right." She takes the note and holds onto it rather tightly. "Thank you, Undertaker." She gives him a weak smile to the best of her ability. She was about to turn on her heel to leave when the Undertaker speaks once again.

"Wait, what's your name, deary?" He asked in a more serious tone, looking in her eyes. Or, at least she imagined he was, not being able to see his own eyes. She paused, this question seemed to have interrupted her thoughts before a name popped into her mind. She assumed it was hers, seeing how nothing else was coming to her.

"...Asmarya Rosette Alice." She then turns on her heel and heads for the door, opening it as she hears the Undertaker's voice once more.

"Beautiful!" She heard him exclaim before she shut the door behind her, his muffled laugh coming from inside the shop. She looks around, squinting as the sun's light floods her eyes. Her eyes readjusted as she stares at the scenery, it seems as if she was in a city.

"Please, Mr. Drocell... Help me..." She whispers to herself before she holds the note up and reads the beautiful writing. She read the poorly explained directions before she sighs. "Better start walking..."

* * *

**Hellooo~ author speaking! This is the intro to a very long (and still unfinished) story(: real quick, I'd like to give a shout out to Maddylovesyou for being so awesome! your story Forever insane, inspired me to make my own fanfiction. Couldn't have done it without ya X3**


	2. New Begginning

Asmarya walked through the busy town, according to the directions, for 45 minutes before finally stumbling upon her destination. She found that It was an old antique doll shop. She walked up to the brown door nervously as she hears cheerful music being played from inside the door.

"Music? That sounds like.." She mumbles to herself, only to find the door suddenly opened as someone tall walks out, almost bumping into her.

"Oh?" The person who was holding a beautiful music box stopped playing it to get a look at Asmarya.

"Oh! Sorry sir." She stares for a moment before she quickly stands aside. "I didn't mean to block your way." She looks at the male standing before her, he has orange hair and piercing purple eyes with a little purple symbol under his left eye. She noticed how he wore a long blue buttoned up jacket with knee-length shorts and ruffles covering the left half of his waist coming out from his jacket. He wore black and white striped socks and black knee-high boots. She looked up to see a long red bow tied around the collar of his jacket and a hat with long black feathers sticking off to the side.

"It's alright, but what are you doing here?" The orange-haired man spoke in such a nonchalant and doll-like voice, it almost sent chills up Asmarya's spine.

"Uh..." She looked down nervously, noticing she still had he note the Undertaker gave her in her hands. She held it up for the man to see. "I'm looking for... Drocell?" The man takes the note and skims it quickly.

"Yes, that would be me..." He stands there for a moment before speaking. "And then I thought to myself; what a pretty girl you are, Miss Asmarya." He looked in her pink and blue eyes, she froze slightly in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" She finds herself asking, her eyes wide in fear and suspicion. Drocell takes a few steps back into the shop, holding the door open for her.

"Come in my shop and I will answer all of your questions." He gestures with his hand for her to come in. She walks in and smiles almost nervously. She glances around, noticing all of the dolls just laying around, they look so realistic... She sees one with brown hair and green eyes, it looks oddly... familiar? She blinks her thoughts away and turns to Drocell.

"Thank you." She nods. He closed the door behind her and walked past her, towards the stairs.

"You may follow me to my study." He heads up the dark stairway.

"Okay." She replies as she follows behind him. He starts to hum London Bridges, getting Asmarya to smile at the friendly tune. The two then make it the top of the dark stairs, Drocell leading her into his study, still humming. When they walk in the room, he gestures her to take a seat in the middle of the room as he makes tea in the kitchen area off to the side. He quickly makes the tea and pours it into two cups. Asmarya sits down and is soon accompanied by Drocell as he sets the hot tea down on the table between the two seats. He takes a seat and looks in her eyes as she sips her freshly-made tea.

"So I believe you had some questions for me?" He asked, rather nonchalantly. His movements were almost puppet-like.

"Yes, I would like to know why the Undertaker called me a doll.. And why my body feels so cold..?" She calmly takes another sip of her tea, watching Drocell with an eyebrow raised, looking for answers.

"Because you are a doll. A doll with a humans soul." He answered boredly, Asmarya's breath hitches as her eyes widen slightly.

"What? You're serious?!" She tries to remain calm under the circumstances.

"Of course... And then I thought to myself, though she is a doll, how does she have a human soul?" He seemed to be talking more to himself, Asmarya sips her warm tea. She sits there, wondering why he talks to himself like that... She blinks the thought away and moves on to more important matters.

"Hm..." She thought as scenes from her flashback run through her mind. "It seems as if I had made a deal... Or contract with someone... She said she'd always protect me..?" She mumbled the last part.

"Must be another demon-" Drocell spoke up after sipping his tea.

"No." She cut him off just a bit, completely sure of herself. "She said to beware of the demon..." She sips her tea, deep in thought. Her eyes hold a far-away look to them.

"Then it must be-" Drocell was again interrupted by the bell jingling at door opening and closing downstairs, muffled voices filled the room below. "Oh, it seems as if I have a customer. I'll be back shortly." He puts his cup of tea down, gets up, and walks over to the brown door leading downstairs.

"Alright.." Asmarya watched as Drocell walks down the dark stairs silently. She continues to sit in silence, sipping her tea as she listened to the muffled conversations in the room below. She listened for a bit longer before she saw a red figure appear in the rather dark doorway. The figure starts to speak.

"Why, aren't you a cute one!" A sassy voice almost echoes from the figure. Asmarya's body completely stops, without her knowing, she was playing doll. Surprisingly, it came naturally to her. The red figure steps into the light of the room to reveal a male with extremely long, shiny red hair. He wore a brown vest over a plain white shirt with fitting black pants. His boots and jacket, which hung around his forearms, were red. He also wore a white and red striped bow around the collar of his shirt and red glasses with black gloves. He had his right hand on his hip and stood in some sort of sassy pose.

"Oh, don't play dead with me, I'm a grim reaper, for goodness sake!" She watched him as he talked, he had yellow-green eyes and pointy teeth. "I know you're still alive, Miss Asmarya Rosette Alice." Asmarya's breath hitches as her eyes widen just a bit. _Why does everyone know her name?!_ He spoke again. "The name's Grell Sutcliff and I've come to tell you- OHH BASSY'S HERE~!" He suddenly turns on his heel, running out of the room and down the dark stairs. _What does that even mean?_ _Who's this Bassy?_ Her mind reeling, she gets up and walks over to the doorway in which the red figure once stood only moments ago.

"What? What's going on down there?" She begins to go down the stairs as she abruptly stops, her eyes meeting a pair of yellow ones. _Oh great, another one._

"I've finally found you..." He cleared his throat. "Hello, my princess, I've come to take you home." The owner of the emotionless eyes spoke, causing her to raise a brow and back up the two steps she just flew down.

"Who... Who are you?" Her eyes were starting to shake. She backs up into the room she was previously in, hoping to catch the stranger in the light of the room to see who she's dealing with.

"Why, I am Ace, your butler. Do you not remember me, Milady?" He speaks, she can hear the smallest bit of shock in his voice. He steps into the light, revealing a tall male with pitch black hair in a butler's suit with pearl white gloves and a black bow around the collar of his shirt.

"No... And why does everyone call me a princess?" She backs up a bit more, thinking of the so-called title that everyone had bestowed upon her.

"Simply because you are one, you are highly royal and sought after, Princess Asmarya Alice." He takes her hand in his and kisses it, bowing.

"How do I know you're really my butler?" She moves her hand back to her side after he kisses it, confused, unsure whether to trust him or not.

"Look at your arm... We hold a contract." He speaks calmly while taking off his left glove. She looks on her left arm and sees a bright purple symbol, matching the one on Ace's hand. _Why hasn't she noticed the bright-colored symbol marking up her flawless skin?_ She sighs, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, alright. I believe you now.." She thought for a moment. "Since I'm a princess, do I happen to have a castle?" She asks, thinking of how in fairy tales, every princess had a beautiful castle. The butler smirks at the question.

"But of course, my princess." He bows, you could hear the smirk in his voice. "Finest in the country." He added as he put his pearl white glove back on his hand. Asmarya stands there slightly shocked. _Not only did she have a castle, but she has the finest one in the country? Highly royal is right..._

"Wow, alright..." Her mind reels back to the matters at hand having to deal with the people downstairs. "But wait... I demand to know what's going on downstairs. Why are there people yelling? Where is Drocell?" She trails off as she heads down the stairs, only to be stopped by Ace.

"I apologize, Milady, but you really shouldn't let anyone else see you in those clothes, it's not very royal of you, miss." Asmarya looked down with a questioned look on her face. She was wearing a ripped up and dirty dress, too dirty to tell the color it originally was. Along with a pair of dirty white flats.

"I suppose you're right.." She says with a sigh. "We may go then."

"Yes, my princess." He bows and takes her hand, leading her down another set of steps and to the building's back door. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought your silver carriage." Asmarya shook her head in confusion. _Why would she be upset with a silver carriage?_ Once they step outside, Asmarya's eyes readjust to the light. She suddenly sees a beautiful silver carriage lined with silver accents and jewels and two white horses. He leads her to it and helps her in, returning himself to the driver's seat.

"It's lovely, but..." She paused, something popped in her mind from out of nowhere, getting her to smirk when Ace sits in the front of the carriage. "I like my horses... Black."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :3 I'm not sure how frequently I'll be posting each chapter but ill try to keep it steady. Tell me what you think~!**


	3. Getting Situated

Asmarya waits patiently in the silver carriage as she looks out the window, watching the world fly by at an almost alarming speed. After a while, the horse-drawn carriage finally comes to a gentle stop in front of a large, magnificent castle. Ace then immediately hops of the drivers seat and opens the door for Asmarya.

"We are here, Milady." He says holding his hand out for Asmarya. She puts her hand in his as she carefully steps out of the beautiful carriage. She then looks up to see an almost abandoned looking castle with vines crawling ever so slowly up the outside walls. The garden, though, was beautiful with different colored out-of-country rarities on each side of the estate, making it symmetrical.

"Whoa, it really is a castle! And the garden is beautiful!" She admires the craftsmanship of the detail in the assertion of the flowers within the estate.

"Anything for the princess." Ace bows, a slight smirk lingering on his pastel pink lips. Asmarya's eyes follow the rock path starting from the huge wooden doors down, until it reaches her worn-out, dirty flats. She then notices her attire and thinks for a moment, wanting to get out of the old rags of a so-called dress.

"Can you show me to the dressing room?" Smiling, she can only imagine the type of clothing that would be held inside the walls of a castle fit for a princess.

"Of course." He smirks heads for the rocky castle's doors, Asmarya following closely behind. He opens the old brown door on the right and lets the princess in first. He then shuts the door swiftly behind them. Asmarya takes in the darkened interior of the castle, seeing red carpeting over dark brown wood, the dark red-tainted with gold walls filled with pictures of every shape and size showing old families and scenery. She looked up, eying the gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the entire interior had a dark feel to it. Her eyes traveled down until they were met with two pairs of orange ones. Asmarya blinked, not expecting anyone to be standing there upon her arrival.

Ace spoke up, gesturing with his hand to the first set of orange eyes which seemed to belong to a short-haired strawberry-blonde girl in a maids outfit with a black bow in her hair. The dress was dark and the sleeves stopped half-way over her hands. The bottom of the dress hung down passed her knees, meeting white stockings and high black boots.

"This is your maid, Star." He then moves his hand to show a similar-looking servant, only this one is a boy. He has long strawberry-blonde hair, matching the girl's, almost covering his eyes, held back by a clip with a small, black bow on it. He wore a butlers outfit only without the jacket, exposing his short, white sleeves and pale skin. His knee-length, black shorts were met by knee-high white socks and black shoes. He had a black bow around the collar of his vest. "And this is her twin brother, Dark, your server." The twins look at Asmarya with relief in their eyes.

"Welcome home, Princess." They greet in unison, one bows, one curtsies. Their voices coming together as one, it was music to her ears.

"Hello, there. Thank you." She smiles and waves to them, them being in a bit of shock.

"Dark, show the princess to her dressing room. Star, help her get properly attired." Ace spoke in a calm, yet demanding voice, stepping up so that he is right next to Asmarya.

"Right." They speak in unison again, getting the princess to get a chill sent up her spine. They turn on their heels and begin walking, Asmarya following them, glancing at the hallway's decor as they pass. The twins suddenly stop in front of a door with two halves of a star on it.

"Here it is, Milady." Dark states, bowing before her, catching her attention away from the walls.

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Dark." She smiles as Star opens the wooden door, Dark stepping back so they can get in.

"Time to pick out a dress for the evening." Star states, opening the dark colored door. Asmarya follows Star in, standing next to her, admiring the selection of dresses in front of her.

"Pick your favorite!" Star announced, holding her arms out at the dresses. After a few minutes of looking around she spots a marvelous purple and white dress with white ruffles and black bows. There was a black corset around the waist tied by a black bow showing from behind, white ruffles flowing down from under it along with the purple material. A white section of the top of the dress had a collar, ruffles on it tied together by a purple gem in the shape of a tear.

"This." The words escaped her lips as she eyed the piece of clothing in amazement,as if it were calling out to her.

"Good choice, Princess!" Star smiles as she takes the dress off its hanger. She then walks over to what seems like a changing station, Asmarya following, she steps behind a small wall to change.

"Thanks!" She smiles and takes her shoes off. She takes the dress Star was holding and slips off the old rags she currently wore. Asmarya then got the dress on, trying to fix the tangled bows.

"So how was your trip to France?" She rang from behind the room separator.

"France? What do you mean?" Asmarya answered back as she steps out from behind the wall, still attempting to untangle her bow, her eyebrow raised. She hold up the corset and turns around for Star to fix it.

"So you really don't remember.." She mumbles more to herself as she strings up the corset quickly.

"Remember wha-" As she spoke, Star then took the strings to the corset and tightened it with all her might, getting Asmarya to make an "oof" sound, almost falling over.

"You must have lost your memory after you got back from France. What a shame, I would've loved to know what it was like there." She sighed, tying the huge black bow in the back of her corset.

"...Sorry, Star. I still don't know what happened." Asmarya sighed to herself, feeling bad for not being able to tell Star of all the different stories about France that she might have had.

"Oh, no need to apologize, Princess Asmarya!" She bows as Asmarya turns around to look at herself in a mirror, smiling.

"Hm, may I wear something with this... In my hair?" Asmarya asks, admiring her dress in the mirror. Star grabs a black headband and places it in the young princess' hair.

"Here you go, mistress." Star smiles along with Asmarya.

"Thank you! It's beautiful.."

"Indeed." Star's smile fills with pride.

"Okay so," Asmarya turns on her heel, a thought coming across her mind that she simply cannot ignore. "There's you, Dark, and Ace. Are there any more servants?"

"Yes, there is Matella, she's very nice! She's the cook." Star thinks of the last worker in the house happily, remembering fun times she's shared with the woman.

"Star, Dark, Matella, and Ace.." Asmarya's eyes sparkle, filling with hope. "What a lovely family!" She holds her hands together in front of her chest happily.

"Family?" Star becomes confused, almost shocked at the word, as if it never meant anything until just now. Her eyes widen slightly at the thought.

"Of course a family, I don't have anyone else." Asmarya states, unaware of a small detail that the rest of the household knows.

"Uh..-" She begins, only to stop and think. 'She must not know about him then... So it's just her...' She suddenly gets a determined look in her eyes. "Right! We'll be the best family ever, then!" Her determination gets the orange-haired princess to chuckle.

"If you don't mind, could you and Dark take me to meet Matella?"

"Sure!" Star heads for the door and opens it, revealing Dark looking at the floor. He turns his attention to the princess and smiles. Star smiles back at him. "We are taking Miss Asmarya to see Matella."

"Alright. You look stunning, princess." He adds, getting Asmarya's cheeks to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Thank you." She smiles as they start to walk toward the kitchen. As she observes the decor once more, her thoughts begin to occupy her blank mind. While she thinks to herself, she stays oblivious of the conversation going on in front of her.

"Miss Asmarya lost her memory.." Star states in a rather depressing tone, looking over at her brother with a frown forming on her lips, causing Dark to thing for a moment.

"Hm.. That explains why she's so nice and peaceful.." He states almost bluntly as they walk down the steps, Asmarya trailing behind.

"Surely. At least we don't have to fear her anymore." She suggests, bringing her voice to a whisper.

"It's a new beginning, at last." Dark smiles, letting his words linger in the air for a moment before being abruptly interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"Star! Dark!" Asmarya's voice rings out, getting the twins to stop dead in their tracks. Their breaths hitched as soon as she spoke their names, such an anger found within them.

"Y-yes?" They stutter in unison, afraid that the new found, lovable princess has been shattered back into the old, vengeful her. They both stare at her with fear in their eyes, which the princess has yet to notice.

"Do you celebrate Halloween here?" Asmarya blurts out, getting the fear in the twin's eyes to be replaced with confusion at the sound of her now soft voice.

"Of course" They sigh out in relief.

"Great! Since in mot sure how you celebrate, I have a few requests." She says holding her hands together against her chest happily with hope on her voice.

"Yes?" Star replies this time, both twins listening carefully.

"Well, I want the entire castle decorated! Leave no hallway clear!" She chuckles at the thought. "Oh, I want to see bats and black cats everywhere. And open all the windows."

"Why open the windows, might I ask?" Dark raises a brow.

"So I may feel the breeze and see the moon." Asmarya states with ease.

"Easy enough!" Star chimes in.

"Fantastic! I'm so excited!" She exclaims.

"Great to hear!" The twins then smile at her happiness and start to walk again.

"This is going to be the best life ever!" Asmarya smiles to herself, getting the twins to look at each other in confusion, exchanging looks. _L__ife..?_


	4. Getting to Know the Family

**_Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter... well, enjoy~_**

* * *

After a few minutes of walking from one side of the large castle to the other, Asmarya, Star, and Dark finally make it down to the kitchen's entrance. They were big double-doors that lead into the kitchen area.

"This is it." The twins bow in unison.

"Thank you both." Asmarya smiles at them before pushing on the huge right-hand door, it swings open rather easily. _Maybe it was a light door, or maybe it was because of her strength of being a doll, she doesn't know._ Her thoughts are interrupted by the sight of a long pink haired maid putting away dishes. Her dress was similar to Star's except all the holes and stains covering her dress, her apron being slightly longer and more worn out. The woman is putting dishes in a tall, wooden cabinet filled with all sorts of fancy china, such as plates, bowls, tea cups, wine glasses, and silverware. The long haired maid turns her attention to the princess slowly, her wide and fearful blue-green orbs locking with Asmarya's.

"Hello, Matella." Asmarya smiles sweetly at her worn-out maid, her words filling the once silent room, other than the sound of plates hitting of one another softly.

"M-Miss Asmarya! H-hello." She walks up to Asmarya and curtsies quickly, practically on the floor with how low she had curtsied.

"Nice to meet you!" She holds out her hand to the pale skinned maid.

"What do you mean?" She hesitantly takes the princess' hand as if she were to hold it too hard it would break. At that moment the twins walk in happily, as if they heard the entire conversation.

"Miss Asmarya lost her memory~" Star practically sings out, giving the other housemates a sign to show that their lives would become easier with just a slight turn of events.

"Oh! Nice to meet the new you as well." Matella chuckles lightly as they shake hands.

"I'm sorry, but you're so pretty!" Asmarya giggles as she lets go of the maid's light hands.

"Wow, thank you, princes." She barely squeaks out in shock.

"You're welcome." She smiles sweetly up at her. "So what time do you usually make dinner?"

"Around..." She checks the clock hanging on the wall. "7:30, which is very soon. What would you like?" Matella smiles, it almost hurts her how much she's smiling in just one day. She's not used to smiling this often, seeing how she would always be beaten by the old princess... the very same princess standing before her this very moment.

"Sounds great! Maybe... Sandwiches with soup on the side." Asmarya hints, not quite sure what else for her to make. Though she was out running around all day meeting new people, she wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Oh alright." She makes a slight smile. The princess then hugs the dirty maid, getting her breath to hitch.

"You know, you're so much prettier when you smile." She whispers into Matella's long pink locks.

The maid hugs back after a moment, smiling. "Thank you." She whispers to the smaller girl that she practically raised, along with... _him_. They both lean back looking at each other before the princess turns to the twins.

"Shall we go, miss?" Dark speaks, they both look pretty shocked.

"Sure!" She walks up to them by the kitchen doors. They open each huge door at the same time and lead her past the dining room out into the lobby. Ace stands in the lobby, waiting for his mistress to return in a new outfit.

"Hello, Princess Asmarya." His tone a little less cold than before when they first came to the castle.

"Hello Ace!" She greets him happily.

"My, that is a very nice dress, did you pick that out?" He compliments rather quickly.

"Of course!" She smiles brightly at him.

"Wonderful choice." He smirks slightly.

"Thank you." The princess eyes her dress happily, Ace interrupting her thoughts.

"I have something to show you, if that's alright with you." He bows to his female master.

"That's fine." She beams up to him as they start walking up a flight of stairs and down the dimly lit halls. They walk together for a couple minutes, Asmarya humming to herself, finding herself absorbing all she can out of every painting and golden-framed portrait they pass as they walk down the narrow-looking halls. _Dang, this is a really big castle._ Ace suddenly stops and turns his attention to a door, Asmarya almost bumping into him.

"Here it is." He reaches for the knob and opens the door.

"Alright..." She walks into the room, her eye brow raised in suspicion. It's a room quite like her own room, same furniture, except for a play pen replaced where the bed would be. She watches as Ace walks past her to the pen, reaching down, and picking up what seems to be a fluffy, light purple ball. "Ace, what is the meaning of this?" Her curiosity rising inside her.

"It was a gift." He explains as he walks over and places it in her arms.

"Wha-" Her words quickly die on her lips as she feels the warm, fluffy ball... Move? It makes a slight noise as she looks up to her butler in alarm.

"She's from your parents." He bows in front of her. She looks back down at the ball to see it unravel itself, revealing a light purple bunny.

"A bunny?" Her eye brow raised once again.

"When you were young, you loved bunnies." Ace explains, almost amused. Asmarya looks down to see the fluffy bunny looking back up at her with it's black eyes. It looks... Happy to see the princess.

"She's so cute!" She exclaims, holding the creature close to her chest.

"You have yet to name her." He adds in.

"I'll name her... Lily." She scratches behind the bunny's ears, smiling.

"Yet another wonderful choice, miss." He smirks, sounding pleased with the princess' reaction.

"Thanks!" Her smile widens as she pets the bunny, getting it to make a purr-like noise. "Aww.." She holds the bunny up and cuddles it.

"Would you like me to move Lily's things to your room?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Yes, please. I'll carry her around for now." She pets the cute, little bunny happily.

"As you wish, princess." He bows before he starts to gather the bunny's things.

Asmarya watches him for a moment before she notices something. Strange, there's enough stuff for two bunnies... Odd. She shrugs it off as she walks out of the room with Lily in her hands, taking in the bunny's warmth, feeling it's small chest rise and fall repeatedly. As she travels down the long, dark hallways. _Why was the castle so dark?_ As she walked, she started to hum a familiar tune.

"What is that song again..?" She thinks aloud as she hums it more, putting thought into it. After a moment of humming the odd song, something clicks into place. "Oh! It's London Bridges!" She chuckles to herself as she finds a small sitting area in the hallway. She sits on one of the wooden chairs and lays Lily on her lap, the bunny snuggling into her. She then starts to sing, her soft, sweet voice filling up the entire hall that she sat in.

"London Bridge's falling down. Falling down, falling down. London Bridge's falling down, My fair lady." As soon as she finishes, she gets a flashback of a scene in her mind. She then gets different lyrics in her mind. She subconsciously starts to sing, her voice becoming low and shaky. "B-Build it up with iron and gold. Iron and gold, iron and gold. Build it up with iron and gold, My fair lady." Once she's done, she shakes her head and opens her once-closed eyes. _Where did that come from?_ She blinks away the thought and looks down to the sleepy bunny on her lap. She pets Lily as the bunny begins to slowly fall asleep. "You're so cute, Lily."

"Dinner will be served soon, Princess." Ace stated as he walks up and bows, speaking quietly as to not disturb the royal family pet.

"Oh, alright." She smiles up at him as she stands, holding the sleeping bunny to her chest.

"Right this way, Milady." He turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the dining room. Asmarya follows him, thinking back to her trance from singing that song. _So weird.. She won't be singing that song again any time soon._

* * *

**_So what did you guys think of it? How about the part where she sang Drocell's song? X3 cool, right? Oh and I'm also reading MaddyLovesYou's Surrender Your Heart, Capture My Soul which i find very amazing! (I definitely recommend it...) Okay well, Favorite my story for more and I'll see you very soon~  
_**


	5. Getting to Know Herself

With Asmarya sitting at the dining room table and Lily obediently laying on her master's lap, Matella and Ace bring out the food in fancy, carved, silver platters from the kitchen. Ace practically strides over and places the platter of food on the darkly wooden table in front of her in one swift movement.

"Today, we will be having assorted sandwiches with a side of soup. Just as you wished, Princess." She smiles brightly and puts the silver platter she was holding onto the dark table. She and Ace both remove the lids in unison, revealing the pristine-cut sandwiches and the steamy soup. Asmarya could feel her mouth start to water at the sight of her meal.

"It all looks so good, thank you." She smiles at them brightly and looks back to the food sitting in front of her. She looks down at Lily who lifted her head towards the table, her nose moving as she sniffs where the food is on the table. Giggling at her prefect little bunny, she pets Lily happily and gets the bunny to lay her head back down on the princess' lap again.

"Of course." Ace bows as Matella's smile grows at seeing her young mistress to be happy to eat at the table again instead of being locked away in her study.

"Anything for you, miss Asmarya." She curtsied and happily returned to the kitchen with Ace.

* * *

After Asmarya was finished eating her rather light meal, Ace took the empty dishes and silver platters to the kitchen.

"The food was great, Matella. You're a wonderful cook." She compliments as she gets up from her cushioned seat, once again holding the warm, fuzzy little bunny close to her chest with one hand.

"Why, thank you, mistress Asmarya." She smiles and curtsies to the princess, receiving a nod and a smile as a reply. She was so glad to see that the new princess actually enjoyed her cooking, rather than just grunting and pushing the dish away.

"Ace, would I happen to have a study?" She asks and she steps away from the table and she pushes her chair back in with her free hand.

He entered the room when his name was called. "Of course, my princess, right this way." He starts to walk away and pauses, looking back at her, waiting for her to follow. She follows him down the dark hallway for a few minutes, getting a good look at the paintings they pass, her eyes following the darkly colored flooring. She decided while subconsciously petting Lily that she was getting bored with all the dark colors. She followed her tall, black haired butler until they reached a dark door with a silver crescent moon on it. "Here it is, m'lady. I apologize for any clutter, it hasn't been used since you were last here."

"Hm… Send Dark here on your way out, oh and do send tea with him? I'm parched." She states as she walks into the dark room.

"What flavor, madam?" He asks, following her in to the room.

"Peach tea with honey." She answers absentmindedly, handing her obedient butler her beloved pet. "Oh, and put Lily back in her pen while you're at it."

"My pleasure, princess." He holds the bunny gently in his arms, bows, turns on his heel, and walks out of the room, closing the rather thick, wooden door behind him.

Asmarya pulled back the long, dusty, red curtains, light flooding into the room as she began to look around at the endless amount of books piled everywhere throughout the room. "Cool." She comments as she strolls around the room a moment before sitting down at her desk, looking through old newspapers stacked there. She hears a soft knock on the door and replies to it, knowing it is Dark, her servant. "Come in, Dark."

Dark enters the room, in which the princess is sitting in, with a silver tray of tea, hands shaking. He sets the silver platter down on the desk near her and pours tea in a glass teacup. She remembers seeing the same floral design on it as to the china she saw in the cabinet in the kitchen when she met Matella. Dark slowly put the cup of tea in front of Asmarya with unnoticeable shaky fingers."H-here you go, princess. You wanted to s-see me?" He stood on the dark carpet, looking up at the now orange haired princess, worried that she was in a bad mood and she would yell at him for something like she used to.

"Thank you," She puts a sugar cube in and takes a sip of her tea before placing it back on the wooden table without looking up at dark, "Please go shut the door and have a seat."

He obeys her orders and does as he is told. Shaking, he walks over to the dark door and closes it lightly. He then makes his way back to the wooden office desk and takes a seat across from her. Taking deep breaths, he attempts to calm himself down.

"Now, dark…" She sips her tea again and places it back on the table. "I have a few questions for you…"

"Yes, princess?" He asked. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, worried about what she wanted to know. His eyes dashed around the room, looking for anything to look at other than her. He was afraid of looking her in the eyes, knowing that if their eyes were to meet, he would get beaten for doing so by _him. _of course the same rules would be applied to her as well, making him even more nervous.

The princess seems to finally notice his nervousness and grabs his shoulder, getting his breath to hitch and his eyes to snap back and lock onto her blue right and her pink left eye. "Hey, it's alright. You're not in trouble, I just want to talk."

This gets Dark to sigh in relief and sink comfortably into his seat as Asmarya leaned beck into hers. "Okay." _Good, he wasn't going to get beaten... for it was her who looked into his eyes, if anyone ever asked him._

Asmarya inhales deeply and thinks for a moment, thinking of a way to put her question into words. "So... What was I like?" She exhales almost nervously, gazing at the strawberry blonde sitting across from her. She watches as he raises his eyebrow and tilts his head to the side a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He asked quite curiously.

"Before lost my memory… What was I like? You can be honest." Curiously shone through her eyes, making Dark tense and swallow the lump in his throat.

"W-well... You were mean… Very dark, scary…" He looked down to the floor, as if he was ashamed in himself for telling her after all this time. "You stayed in your study most of the day, very secretive. Unless you were mad… Then everyone would know. You beat on us, mostly Matella or Ace, until you would run off somewhere in the castle to come yourself down." He paused to see if she was listening and slowly looked up from the floor to look at Asmarya. And quite frankly, he wish he didn't. He has never, _ever_ seen someone so shocked and ashamed in his life.

Asmarya's mouth dropped at the 'beating' part. His statement completely took her breath away. She couldn't help but sit there and stare at him in shock. She could feel that her gaze was making him uncomfortable, so she shook her head quickly and a frown etched into her features. "I sounded horrible… I'm terribly sorry, Dark. Now please, do go on…"

"Right. Well, with your rage, everyone one of the workers left except for us four… And your parents. Until... one night you and he had simply... killed them in their sleep." He felt tears threaten the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away.

Asmarya's eyes where wide in shock, she was too stunned to notice how he was saying it as if there was another person involved in her parents' murder. "Wha-"

"You were so young, yet you went mad. They tried to take you away, but then they lost you… You both went missing for so long, but Ace never gave up hope."

At least all of this is starting to make sense. She nodes slowly, "I see… But how do you know I'm the princess? I could be some random girl from the streets." She asks inquisitively, sipping her tea. She thinks about how she isn't even really in her own body.

"Your contract mark. No one else has one like yours." He states without emotion, not really thinking about the answer, seeing how it was so simple.

Asmarya thinks for a moment, "But this isn't my body. I'm a doll, not a human."

"Do you still have your soul, princess. That's enough to make you human." He shrugs almost sadly.

The princess chuckles lightly, "I guess so. I'm still so very sorry about being so mean to you."

"It's alright, miss, no need to apologize! It's all in the past." Dark flashes her a reassuring smile, getting the princess' smile to grow a bit.

"Thank you." She picks up the glass tea cup and takes another sip of the cup's contents.

"No problem, miss." He nods almost shyly.

"I have one final question..." She finishes her tea with one last sip and almost slams the empty tea cup down one the desk. "How long have I been missing? And what has changed since then?" Her eyes glint with determination as voice gets louder and louder, but not enough to be shouting.

Her sudden loudness startled Dark, getting him to jump and stutter a bit. "W-well, you've been missing for two or three years now... Since then, the Queen of England has gotten a new guard dog, the original Phantomhive Manor burnt down, and your kingdom has been worried about you both..." He starts to explain everything, bringing in every full detail he could remember. Though it was odd, that Dark never said anything about... _him._

* * *

**_Ooohhh~ DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen next? Who is this person that everyone seems to know about? Why aren't they telling the princess the full story? Don't forget to favorite the story to stay tuned so you can find out what happens next! x3 love you all~ ^3^  
_**


	6. Safe

_**All i can say is that this chapter gets pretty dang confusing, so good luck...**_

* * *

"All of that happened when I was lost…" The princess sits there trying to process everything that she was just told.

At that moment, Ace opens the door slightly and asks for Dark's assistance.

"Don't think yourself to death, Malady. You're here now." He smiles sweetly at her, "now, if you'll excuse me, I am being called."

"See you tomorrow then." She smiles and waves him off.

Ace closes the door behind the servant, "it's time to rest, my dear Asmarya Rosette. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Sure." She gets up out of her seat and follows Ace to her room.

Asmarya follows Ace to her room and sees that Star is waiting at her bedroom door, "Star shall retire you for the evening."

"Alright." The princess yawns and walks up to star.

Star opens the door and walks Asmarya in, "step over here please, miss."

Asmarya walks over to star and turns around, waiting for her corset to be untied. She feels Star untie her corset and hand her a night gown. The strawberry blonde then helps the princess out of her day dress and into her light orange silk night gown.

"Thank you, Star. I shall be retiring for the evening." She yawns into her hand.

This gets Star to chuckle calmly, "you've had a long day, it would be best for you to rest up."

The princess then turns on her heel and hugs the orange eyed servant. "Goodnight, Star" The princes whispers into her strawberry blonde hair before stepping back and smiling.

"Good night, Milady." Smiling, she bows and leaves the room, shutting the door respectfully behind her.

Asmarya turns out the lights. Groggily, she walks over to her royal queen sized bed and folds back the comforter. She slips in the bed under the silk sheets and covers herself with the comforter. Once her head hits the over sized pillows and she shuts her blue and pink eyes, she lets the darkness consume her as she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

_There is again that thick static sound. It soon dies down to a soft level that a normal person would think is their ears ringing. Asmarya is staring at the scene in front of her. Though it is hazy, she can still make out a younger girl standing in from of her parent's bed. The girl had brown hair and greenish eyes. It looked as if she was holding something in her right hand, making a fist with the object in her grasp._

_"A-Asmarya..? What are you doing, sweetie?" A woman's voice was herd, she could her the panic rising in her voice. The woman also had brown hair and shaking brown eyes. She was cowering against the bed's headboard, along with her husband, holding the comforter against her chest for protection._

_At that moment, she figures that this would have been the old her in her real body. The younger version of herself stood there, staring at her parents with equally shaky eyes. She clenches the thing in her hand harder, letting a mad giggle escape her lips._

_"Asmarya, what are you-"_

_As soon as the woman started to speak again, the young girl sprinted for her parents, holding the object out. Asmarya could tell it was a butcher's knife by the reflection of the blade. She was giggling madly and she ran, obviously lost in her own insanity._

_"AHH!" The woman began to scream as soon as the young girl started to move toward her. The static began to get louder and blur her vision even more. The static rises enough to fill her ears and block her vision completely._

* * *

_The static dies down to a haze again when Asmarya finds herself standing in front of the girl with black hair again. This brings her a bit of comfort, seeing how she promised to be her friend. Though, at this moment, her so called friend looks a bit upset with something._

_"So you made a deal with a demon? What did I tell you...?" The static begins to rise again._

_"You mean Ace?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned to see herself, maybe two years younger, in her doll body._

_Only then did it registered that she had only been reliving memories from the past. It made sense, seeing how she never knew what was really going on. She thought for a second, Ace is a demon? I think I knew that..._

_"Stay away from the demon!" The sound of the purple eyed girl's cut through Asmarya's thoughts. The static rises again to block her view yet again, drowning out any sound other than static._

* * *

_The static sound dies down and she sees the younger her in her doll body crying against a reflective black wall. She looks closer to see someone on the other side of the wall. She can only make out the figure, seeing how the darkness of the wall and static made it hard to see anything clearly._

_"I .. lo... y...u, s...st...r..! I ..mi...s ...y...ou!" A crying, muffled voice sounded through the black glass wall. It was hard to make out because of the static, but the younger her must have heard it just fine._

_"I love you too!" She cried back, leaning her body against the wall with her hands. The static yet again began to rise before Asmarya could understand the situation, blocking her from the scene that was once in front of her._

* * *

_Once the static dies down again, Asmarya finds herself in front of a now similar scene. Younger her of around a her below stands facing the black haired girl yet again. Though the version if herself was bleeding from the stomach. She looked to concerned at the taller girl's words to lay attention to her own problems at hand._

_"So.. You said you've always wanted to be a doll, right? Well..." The all to familiar static interrupted her, "what if I told you.. I could make it happen.."_

_"But can i-" The static interrupts, "trust you?" Those same words spoken just like before._

_"Of course, I'll be your friend." The uneven static rises in waves slightly, "So what do you say?" She holds out her hand to the injured Asmarya, just as before._

_"..." The younger, less sane version of her stares at the hand a moment before sighing and giving in as the static increases yet again, "...fine." She takes her hand._

_Not needing to see the rest, the static again rises and takes her away from the scene that was once being played out in front of her._

_Instead of the static dying down, it's slowly turns into a black haze. At first she hears a boy shout something.._

_"Mom? Dad? Asmar- NO!" His scream echoed through the static... After a while, the static noise is being overrun by..._

_Voices._

_Voices of hundreds of thousands of voices begin to start speaking. Some yelling, some crying. Millions now shouting out, getting Asmarya to cover her ears and start running._

_Running._

_Running away from the problems. Though no matter how hard she covers her ears, she can't help but hear a few._

_"Why couldn't you save us?" A sobbing voice spoke out._

_"Sister? Sis- Asmarya no!" The boys voice cries out again. All the voices speak, filling her ears to the limit, causing the princess to finally loose it._

_She screams._

_She screams as loud as she can, getting down on her knees, the voices all quiet to her call of pain._

_Suddenly it all goes quiet._

_She hears a voice call out to her as her body is being shaken back and forth._

* * *

"Miss Asmarya!" The familiar voice cried out, "Asmarya, wake up!"

Her eyes flutter open as her consciousness catches up with her. "Huh?" In front of her sits a worried Dark. She notices his arms extending towards her, his hands on her shoulders from shaking her.

"Lady Asmarya, you were crying.." He looks in her multicolored eyes, "are you alright?"

She feels her cheeks and they were, indeed, wet from her tears. She wipes them away and sits up. "Yes, I'm alright. It was just a dream, is all." She looks down sadly.

"Are you sure?" He searches her eyes for the truth.

She remembers her dreams as they flash through her mind, getting her eyes to water, "n-no.." She practically lunges at her servant, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulls him in for a hug, leaning her head against his chest.

His breath hitches slightly, but instead of tensing like he so badly wants to do, he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her back in comfort. "It's alright, princess.. I'm here."

"P-please... Stay with me tonight?" She asks, holding onto him tighter, afraid that he might disappear if she were to let go even a little bit. The thought of being alone scared her to end.

"As you wish, Asmarya... Shh, it's okay" he comforts her to the best of his ability. He then lays down next to her and wraps his arms around her once more, seeing how he is not to leave the princess' side.

"Thank... You.." She forces the words out through her sobs ass he tries to keep her breathing in check.

"You're welcome, princess." He smiles as he closes his eyes.

She closes her eyes as she begins to again fall asleep. She hears Dark mumble something before his grip tightens slightly around her. If there was one word to describe how Asmarya felt, it would be...

Safe.

* * *

_**Hellur my lovelies.. hope you all enjoyed this one.. again we still haven't found out who "he" is but this chapter did give off some hints as to who he really was. I would also like to say Happy Birthday to a certain boy in the story, Ciel Phantomhive! (yes his birthday is December, 14... its 8 months after mine X3 lucky me!) "he" is not Ciel, we'll find that out soon enough. Favorite it if you enjoyed and please review! x3**_


End file.
